Intervention
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: My take on what happens in 1x05 when April is cornered into telling her family about her diagnosis. Might be canon seeing as the episode hasn't aired yet. Probably won't be though Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"This is an intervention"

I looked to uncle George for an explanation and got an exasperated sigh.

"It's time April" this couldn't be happening "either you tell them or I will"

I took a step back, hoping to distance myself from the situation all together. Looking around the room I saw many worried faces, two that knew the truth and two others that thought, it seemed, I had spiraled into a dangerous drug addiction.

"I can't do this" I take a couple steps back and reached my purse.

"April please, we can help you. Let me, let us, help you" my mom's voice sounded so broken.

_Sorry mom I'm not a drug addict but I _am_ dying_

Maybe thinking I was a drug addict was better than knowing the truth, at least then my survival rate was higher, not to mention the fact that they had lavish treatment centers. _Not the time for jokes April_

I needed a cancer friend's help with this.

_Cancer friend._

_Leo. _

"Uncle George please don't tell them." I fished for my phone as I retreated to the front door. "I promise I'll tell you what's going on tomorro-"

"April where are you going?"

"I don't know how to do" I motioned to them "this. I need to clear my head"

I saw the bag of pills lying on a nearby table and realized I hadn't taken my medication yet "I /do/ need these though, so-"

"April! No, you don't need them. I know life might be a little overwhelming right now but this isn't the answer" she snagged the bag from my fingers

"Mom I really need those"

"No. You don't. I'm your mother okay I'm doing this for your own good"

"Damnit I don't have time for this." I muttered. "Please give them back. I promise I'll explain everything when I get back. You can even keep the pills, as long as I can take two right now. I really need them"

"I can't do that April I care about your health"

"If you did you'd give them to me now!" I shouldn't have said that. A pained expression crossed her face.

_Wow it really is starting to sound like I have an addiction..._

"Is that what you think? That I don't care about you, is that why you resorted to this" she shook the bag in her hand "because let me assure you, I care very much"

"No- I- it's not-. Ugh" i sighed in frustration "that's the problem. I know you care, I know all of you care. I can't do this to you"

"April has cancer!"

Everyone froze and turned to Brenna. Mom dropped the pills.

That was it. They knew. This was real.

I dialed Leo's number

**_Ring_**

Brenna realized what she'd blurted

**_Ring_**

"April I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

**_Ring_**

Uncle George looked relieved that it was finally out in the open

_**"hello? Who is this?"**_

"Hey Leo, it's April"

Everyone's attention was back on me

_**"How'd you get my number? Sorry but Leo junior isn't up for any exclusives right now"**_

"I'm a reporter you can't be surprised that I managed to get your number"

I kept my eyes down cast hoping to avoid the pity in all of their eyes

"Can you meet me right now? I need to talk to you"

**"****_Like I said. Leo junior isn't up for any sort of interview and neither am I so-"_**

"I'm not asking Leo Hendrie." I looked at my mom one last time before grabbing the pills and heading back to the door slowly. I let out a defeated sigh "I'm asking my cancer friend" I turned around and ran out the door.

No one followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"So would this be your third wish cancer friend?"**_

_Keep running. Get away. Keep running. _

I ran two blocks before breathing became a real struggle

"ahh!"

_**"April? Are you okay?"**_ I heard shuffling in the background

"I. Need. Toget." _Damn it why is breathing so hard_ "away."

I sounded beyond insane, even to myself.

"Where. CanI. Meet" my lungs were burning "you?"

_**"April calm down. Where are you?"**_

I mumbled my location best I could and heard an engine come to life.

_**"Stay right there. Give me 10 minutes."**_

The line went dead.

I walked over to a bench and sat down. Leo was my only option. Carrot dude's words kept playing in my head. I needed someone that was going through the same struggles.

I was part of a club now. The cancer club.

I lost all sense of time as I sat there crying,all alone, cursing life for the hand I'd been dealt.

**Brenna**

I can't believe I just said that. I kept April's secret for all of two days before telling Kieran only to listen to him go on about the environment and the government instead of trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, strike one. Now I do this. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut, why was I always the one messing things up?

"She is my daughter! I had a right to know!"

"Sara, April is an adult now and my loyalties lie with her, my patient. It was her choice whether she wanted you knowing"

"Well what are her options? When can she start treatm-"

"I'm sorry but that's up to her. I don't feel comfortable discussing this without her present"

"Why did she go to you? You have NO right..."

_There they go fighting like they used to_

I needed to get out of the house. And low and behold my phone vibrated signaling a message had been received.

_**Greer: wanna meet up?**_

I looked over to the screaming match that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon

_**Brenna: when/where?**_

I gathered my things and headed to the back door thinking about the one person who could cheer me up right now, the only person I wanted to be with at a time like this.

**Just wanted to get something out after that episode :o really looking forward to next week's episode! Later**


End file.
